Moving Forward
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Hermione thinks about her past, present, and future with Ron. Set near Christmas of 2004, before their wedding. For once, this is Epilogue compliant. One-shot. R/Hr, obviously.


**Title: **Moving Forward **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley; Hermione/Ron, obviously. **  
Rating: **Mature **  
Warnings: **Sexuality, adult themes. **  
When: **Set near Christmas of 2004, before their wedding. For once, this is Epilogue compliant. **  
Summary: **Hermione thinks about her past, present, and future with Ron. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately, but if she ever wants to give Ron away, I will take him, gladly. **  
Author's Note: **I have no life, so I write fan fiction.

Hermione exited the Ministry building, feeling utterly exhausted. She hadn't slept well the night before, again, and the low light in her tiny, cramped, closet of an office didn't help one bit. All she wanted was to go home, have some tea, and maybe even dinner if Ron hadn't cleaned out the cupboards with his bottomless pit of a stomach, and curl up with a good book, while Ron told her about his day.

Those small moments with him were the main reason Hermione loved living with Ron. As busy as they both were, it was nice to be able to see each other, even if for a few short hours a day. Hermione also hated the idea of living alone, those few months she'd spent alone after the war were the worst, especially with the nightmares; in those dreams, Hermione could still feel the torture that she'd suffered at the hands of that masochist, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Were it not for Ron giving up his nights to stay with her at Grimmauld Place after Hogwarts, Hermione would have possibly never stopped having those nightmares. Being able to wake up in his safe, loving arms helped her remember that she was safe and that she had nothing to worry about. Her subconscious had eventually caught onto that fact.

Hermione was still haunted by everything that she'd gone through, she'd never let herself forget how terrible that war was. Somehow, those experiences reminded her that she had to continue to try to make this world a better place so things like that never happened again. If she could never see another war in her lifetime, it would be far too soon.

Reaching the small flat she shared with Ron, Hermione spotted her small, but beautiful engagement ring as she opened the door. She smiled to herself, still finding it a bit unreal that Ron had actually gathered up the courage to propose. Hermione had always led their relationship, starting with their first kiss, she'd been beginning to think she'd have to be the one to ask, especially with Ginny and Harry already married, she felt as if she and Ron were so far behind everyone else, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Not being married gave her the time to devote to her work, but Hermione was ready to try at another job; wife and mother.

Hermione entered the flat, grabbing the post on her way to the kitchen, putting on a kettle, calling out for Ron so he would know that she was home, hiding the folder she carried with the plans for her wedding dress, the one bit of wedding plans that Ron wasn't required, nor allowed to help her with.

She smiled, taking a seat at the table, opening up her large book of current wedding plans. While she didn't often find the need to spoil herself on anything but books, this wedding needed to be absolutely perfect. She'd loved Ron for so long, it seemed only right, and if they ever had a daughter, Hermione wanted to be able to share with her stories from her own romantic wedding.

Hermione laughed a bit at her own silliness; here she was, thinking of children when they hadn't even walked down the aisle yet. Ron would think she was off her rocker for thinking this way. No, she wouldn't tell him of her secret desire until after they made it through the wedding that they both wanted, then she'd spring the idea on him somewhere between their honeymoon and coming back home, when he was too happy to tell her she was mad.

Hermione nodded to herself. Yes, that plan sounded just fine to her, one less thing to worry about at the moment. The kettle began to whistle and Hermione came out of her thoughts, getting up to make her tea, her mind still on the faraway images of her future.

"Hello love."

Hermione jumped, hearing Ron's voice from behind her. "Ronald, honestly, I've told you not to do that to me," she told him, catching her breath, a small hand on her chest. He'd scared the life out of her.

He gave her a cheesy grin. "Sorry, not my fault you were far gone. Where were you, anyway? You looked a little lost."

Hermione blushed a bit. "Nothing, just wedding plans, Ronald." Now was not the time; but soon, very soon. After the wedding, she'd tell him.

Ron grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, causing Hermione to cry out in surprise, then anger. "Ronald!"

"Sorry, 'Mione, you mentioned wedding, I immediately think wedding night. I have to make sure I get that part of it, right, which means I need to practice, over and over again." He gave her arse a slight slap, leading her off to their bedroom.

Hermione shook her head, but kept a small smile on her face; if this was what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life, she was going to enjoy it very much indeed.


End file.
